Sweet Dreams
by thejoey46
Summary: Tomoki's bleeding heart causes even more trouble. Wishing for the girls to become more human, he finds a way to let them have dreams and then has to deal with the consequences.


Tomoki Sakurai found himself in yet another harrowing situation thanks to his own stupidity and feelings. Here he was, surrounded by his angeloids, Nymph and Astrea, and his friend Sohara, and all of them wanted to kill him.

Just another day in paradise.

….

 _Several days earlier._

… _.._

Tomoki sat alone in his room. He was waiting on Ikaros to return from a shopping trip. But his mind was wandering. _I wonder why the angeloids can't sleep. Is it just part of their programming? I wonder if I can change that._ He picked up his phone and dialed Sugata.

"Hey Sugata, do you have any way I can get in touch with Daedalus? I need to talk to her about something important."

"Yes I have become quite skilled at using the Dive Game machine to connect to her. I can make that happen. What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Don't worry about it. Its probably nothing. Just a hunch."

….

On the other side of the portal, he appeared in Daedalus' lab where she greeted him with a smile and a hug. "Tomoki! How have you been? How are my daughters?"

"They are just fine. But I've been thinking. Why can't the angeloids sleep?"

"That is a complicated question. You know that angeloids were originally created as weapons right? Well we based the minds of the angeloids on humans. And humans need sleep. So the early angleoids were able to sleep. But when they did, no matter how effective the emotional protection they had, they had dreams and nightmares about the horrible things they had to do. Eventually they went insane and rebelled. It was decided then that the angeloids would not be allowed to sleep, therefore they could not dream. That is why they cannot sleep."

"That makes sense I guess. What about Ikaros and Nymph and Astrea? Could you change their programming so that they could sleep and dream?"

"Well, I could, but I don't want to because I don't want them to have nightmares," She responds with a sad face.

"Well, I was thinking, when I first met them, they all wore frowns. They were so sad. But I look at them now, and they seem so much happier. They laugh and play like total goofballs, and they seem to have a lot of fun. They smile a lot. I really don't think they would have too many nightmares. I want them to have fantastic dreams and be happy. I want them to be just a little more like real girls. Can we try it?"

"Well, yes. We can. If there is a problem with it I can change them back to how they were before. Yeah. Lets try it!"

"Thanks. I appreciate it. How long will it take to change them?"

"I will start immediately. But it will take a day or so for the girls to feel the effects."

"Thanks so much Daedalus."

….

Tomoki was back in his room waiting on Ikaros to finish making dinner. Nymph was watching TV and Astrea was laying on the floor for no reason at all.

 _I wonder if they can feel the effects yet. I wonder how I'll be able to tell. Maybe they will get sleepy._ _Guess I just have to wait._ Ikaros called from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

….

Later that night when Tomoki laid down to sleep, he looked at Ikaros. "Hey Ikaros, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling just fine, Master."

"Are you feeling sleepy?"

"I am not sure what "sleepy" feels like master, but I do not feel anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh. OK. Good night Ikaros."

"Sleep well, Master."

….

Tomoki awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. He heard heavy breathing and screams. He looked over towards Ikaros, and saw that she was asleep and must have been having a nightmare. He moved quickly to her side and shook her awake. "Ikaros, Ikaros! Hey wake up its ok." She came to with tears in her eyes.

"Master, I believe I am malfunctioning."

"No, you had a bad dream is all."

"But thats just it master, Angeloids should not be able sleep at all, much less dream! I am very concerned that I may be in need of repairs."

"Ikaros, I went to talk to Daedalus and she made it possible for you to sleep, because I wanted you to be able to have dreams like a normal girl. I wanted you to be just a little bit more human. I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen." Tomoki said as he hugged Ikaros gently. She was still crying. "Ikaros, I'm so sorry about this. I will try to change you back as soon as possible."

"Master, I don't want you to change it back. I want to be able to sleep and dream. The first part of my dream was wonderful. You and I were walking through a field holding hands, then we had a lovely picnic. It was beautiful."

"Well then why were you crying so much? Did the dream change?"

"It did. The sky turned red. And the grass changed into the faces of the people that I killed back then, when I was being controlled by the Synapse. So much agony. So much pain. And they called me a monster. Because I am a monster. And a monster doesn't deserve to be happy."

"Ikaros you are not a monster. You are my angeloid. And I care about you. And I always will. I want you to continue to have good dreams. I think I have an idea how, too." Tomoki held her hand and pulled her with him, so that she was laying in his bed with him. "I will hold you and make sure you have good dreams from now on." She looked at him and started crying some more.

"Thank you master. You are so kind."

"Now Ikaros, stop crying and get some rest. Please?"

"Yes master. Thank you." She said with a small smile.

…

The next morning Tomoki awoke to his beautiful Ikaros sleeping peacefully in his arms. She had a smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile and be happy that she was able to sleep. It was at this moment that all hell broke loose.

"TOMOKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sohara screamed at the top of her lungs as she charged him with her killer chop primed to strike. The shot was fired and it connected squarely with Tomoki's head, sending his head halfway through the floorboards. Ikaros awoke at this moment.

"Sohara! What was that for! That really hurt!" Tomoki yelled.

"What are you doing sleeping with Ikaros! You complete PERVERT!"

"Sohara, she had a bad dream so I was holding her to make her feel better so she could sleep."

"Aren't angeloids not supposed to be able to sleep anyway?"

"Well I kinda had Daedalus change it so that they could sleep because I wanted them to be able to dream. But then Ikaros had a nightmare so I hugged her so that she could relax. That's all I swear!"

Sohara was taken aback by this statement. "Even if that's true, surely you don't have to cuddle with her all night long!"

"Well I don't really mind doing it, and it worked fine to relax her."

"Whether or not you mind doesn't matter. You better not do anything perverted to her."

Ikaros piped up then, "He has done nothing strange to me, other than help me to sleep. I had a wonderful dream as he held me."

"What was your dream about?"

"Master and I were having a picnic together in a lush grassy field. We were holding hands. It was very nice."

"Oh, that seems...really good." Sohara said with a small frown.

"Wait, what about the other angeloids! Where are Nymph and Astrea? Are they ok?"

…..

As it turned out, they were not ok. Nymph was shaking while crying in a corner and Astrea was hugging the refrigerator in terror. Tomoki was confused by Astrea's behavior but knew Nymph probably had some pretty serious emotional baggage. He walked over to Nymph and picked up her small body princess style. "Hey hey, don't cry. You are gonna be ok. I'm guessing you had a bad dream."

She threw her arms around him tightly and bawled, "OH TOMOKI, it was terrible! I dreamed that I was back in the synapse and had to follow his orders again. He made me kill you, and Alpha and everyone else. Why am I even dreaming? WHY? We aren't even supposed to have dreams!"

"I know I made it so that you and the others could sleep and have dreams. I wanted you all to be happier. I'm sorry." he gently put her down on the sofa and went to Astrea. She was still hugging the refrigerator. He gently pulled her away from the fridge and gave her a hug. "What was your dream about?"

"I was in a massive store, surrounded by refrigerators and I was super happy because there should be food in all of them, right? But they were all empty! It was horrible! No food at all! I was so sad!" she wailed.

"Wait really? That's what your dream was about? No food? Look at the fridge its full of food. And so is the pantry. Seriously. You can stop crying because we have lots of food."

"Oh, Yes we do! Yay! Food time!" and she dove into the fridge to begin eating.

"Look I'm going to figure out a way to make sure you guys don't have any more bad dreams. I promise."

…..

It was lunch time. Tomoki was sitting in his living room again. Thinking again. He had an idea on how to make the girls sleep better. But he was unsure if they would go for it. It was kinda...intimate.

….

Ikaros, Nymph and Astrea sat together in the other room, away from Tomoki. Nymph was interrogating Ikaros about her night with Tomoki. "So did he do anything weird to you?"

"No he did not. He just had his arms around me and I had my head laid on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat so close to me made me feel so calm. I fell asleep quickly and then had a wonderful dream of him and I holding hands."

"That sounds like a scene from a soap opera! So this cuddling with him helped you sleep? That's really lame," Nymph said.

"So the refrigerators in your dream had food in them? That sounds awesome!" Astrea exclaimed.

"There were no refrigerators, but in my dream Tomoki and I had a wonderful picnic. There was ample food." Ikaros responded.

"That sounds awesome! I wanna sleep with him too!"

"Do you realize what you just said Delta?" Nymph said with a look of disdain.

"What? I wanna dream about food!"

"Ok fine fine. Lets ask Tomoki if he will let us all sleep with him tonight. Wait, do you think he will let? I mean, he is Alpha's master but he isn't ours. Maybe that's why he did let her sleep with him. Maybe we shouldn't ask and just sneak into bed with him. Yeah lets do it!"

…..

That night, Tomoki and Ikaros were both fast asleep. Tomoki was laying on his back while Ikaros was laying next to him hugging his arm. Astrea, in classic fashion, charged forward on tiptoes and laid next to Tomoki and grabbed his arm squishing her boobs against his arm. Nymph was unsure where to position herself. She finally decided to crawl on top of him and rest her head on Tomoki's chest. Thankfully she was light weight enough to not awaken him. In short order they all fell asleep.

…

Tomoki awoke to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He looked down and saw blue hair on his chest accompanied by small wings. Nymph was laying on his chest! And then he realized when he went to move his arms, that both Ikaros and Astrea were holding his arms. He was surrounded by beautiful angeloids. No, not surrounded. Covered! _This would be so awesome if it wasn't these girls. They have wings for crying out loud! Oh well. I'm just glad they were able to sleep._ _They are even smiling. All three._ _This was my plan from the get go to_ _help them sleep. I guess I never really thought it through though. Oh man, Sohara is gonna accuse me of doing all this just to get the girls all over me. I mean, I don't mind having them here I just wanted them to be happier._

"TOMOKI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! ALL OF THEM?" Sohara yelled, stirring Tomoki from his thoughts.

"Sohara! Don't freak out, I didn't ask them to do this! I swear they just showed up here! I don't really want all them here!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"But you were the one who changed it so that we can dream! And you are the only reason we are so happy and can dream happy things. You had to know this would happen!" Nymph yelled.

"I had a good dream about food and I want more!" Astrea yelled as well.

"You are just using the dream excuse to get yourself covered in hot girls! This is ridiculous!" Sohara yelled.

All the girls stared at him with anger and confusion and embarrassment. Here he was, surrounded by his angeloids, Nymph and Astrea, and his friend Sohara, and all of them wanted to kill him.

Just another day in paradise.

….

The end.


End file.
